fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
PSF-March-2009
Forty Days & Forty Nights InboxX Reply to all Forward Reply by chat Filter messages like this Print Add to Contacts list Delete this message Report phishing Report not phishing Show original Show in fixed width font Show in variable width font Message text garbled? Why is this spam/nonspam? Jon Delano to Mark show details 11:47 AM (1 hour ago) Reply Images are not displayed. Display images below - Always display images from delano.jon@gmail.com Dear Politically Savvy Friends, Thanks for all the kind comments to my last PSF, the first e-newsletter I have penned in quite awhile. I really do appreciate the feedback, especially if you have an inside political 'scoop' or comment to share, always off-the-record. From your comments, I gather some of you may have had difficulty emailing me back. In the future, just use delano.jon@gmail.com, and your communication should get to me. Curiously, my little rant about Washington's Birthday, the legal and official name for what some misguided marketers, media, and presidents incorrectly call "Presidents Day," elicited some interesting comments. A number of you thought the 1968 change that moved the federal holiday from Washington's birth date, February 22, and made it the third Monday in the month was designed to consolidate two federal holidays, one for George Washington and one for Abraham Lincoln. Nope. Believe it or not, there never has been a federal holiday for Lincoln, as southern congressmen blocked that long ago. While some northern states celebrated Lincoln's birthday as a state holiday on February 12, the reason for moving Washington's Birthday was solely to create a 3-day weekend. While some purists might dislike that move, my 'bitch' is with what we call the day and the fact that so many sheep so blindly followed Richard Nixon's silly attempt to rename the holiday so he could be included. Your other comments were much more policy-directed, and I really welcome those. I am truly a "flaming moderate" and that often means that both those on the hard left and hard right will take issue with my characterization of events. That's fine. My goal is mostly to provide information that you may miss in the mainstream media, provoke some conversation, and have some fun in the process! Since it's now Lent, I will briefly comment on Barack Obama's first 40 days as president and then move on to some state and local political issues. But, first, a brief commercial interruption! Nantucket, Anyone? If you walk down Main Street in Nantucket on a summer evening nowadays, you might bump into a U.S. senator, a celebrity, a media mogul, or even one of those Wall Street slime-balls. But that's not the reason to think about a summer or fall vacation on this beautiful island. Long before the glitterati 'discovered' this island, many of you know that we have had a family home on the island that is available for rent for a few weeks each year. It's perfect for one family or two 4-person families. If Nantucket is a place you've always wanted to experience, let me know so I can send you more information. Just email me at delano.jon@gmail.com. Now, back to politics. If you want to scroll around, you'll see I've touched on everything from Obama to Rooney, from Specter & Toomey to Onorato & Cunningham, and Luke-Patrick-Franco. As always, I welcome your comments. Of course, if you think this is spam, there's a button below to get off my Politically Savvy Friends' list!